


others find peace of mind in pretending, couldn't we?

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Roswell Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Isn't Alex already going? Say he's your boyfriend," Michael suggested. Maria rolled her eyes."My whole family knows he's gay, I need someone they don't know," she explained, gesturing to him, "Enter you."Michael sighed, "I mean, is Alex gonna have a problem with it?"
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It Only Takes A Taste [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529921
Comments: 40
Kudos: 150
Collections: Roswell Advent





	others find peace of mind in pretending, couldn't we?

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to everyone who sent me things and pictures of puppies to calm me down enough to write this

"So, I need a favor."

Michael nodded as Maria leaned into the countertop. She was pretty and she was his type and had his friends with benefits been anyone other than the beautiful Alex Manes himself, he might've even asked her out. However, because of his situation with Alex, they barely even talked.

"I told my granny I had a boyfriend to make her stop asking and if I don't bring someone to the Christmas party then she's going to spend it shit-talking an invisible man. And, from what I hear, you're free. Are you up to being my fake boyfriend?" she asked. Michael raised an eyebrow and wiped down the counter in the same spot again. He needed to at least pretend he was working.

"Isn't Alex already going? Say he's your boyfriend," Michael suggested. Maria rolled her eyes.

"My whole family knows he's gay, I need someone they don't know," she explained, gesturing to him, "Enter you."

Michael sighed, "I mean, is Alex gonna have a problem with it?"

"No?" she said, her eyebrows pulled together, "Why would he?"

Michael stared at her for a moment. She knew about them, she had to. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was the one behind dragging him to Alex's concert the week prior. Now finals were over and she's just pretending she doesn't know.

"I mean... Okay, I guess," Michael agreed. Maria gave an award-winning smile.

“Great! I’ll pick you up Saturday at noon, please wear something nice, my grandma will bury you.”

Michael regretted agreeing.

-

“Hey, so, I’m gonna be Maria’s date to her family’s Christmas party, is that alright?”

Alex lifted his head from where it was in the middle of, well, _giving_ head. He was all heavy breathing, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion and his lips swollen from rough kisses. He sat up completely and his shoulders were back and his head was high. For a moment, Michael thought he was looking up at a god.

“You’re not gonna tell her anything, right?” he asked. Michael shook his head slowly, still entranced by Alex Manes. “Then why would that not be alright?”

“Well, ‘cause, I know she’s your friend,” Michael said, reaching to grab for his hips. Alex slapped his hands away. 

“She’s your friend too.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Michael said, stretching his fingers again. Again, he was swatted away. “She is.”

“Besides,” Alex said, slowly moving to hover over him with his hands on either side of Michael’s head. His fingers itched to touch him more, but he’d already been told no twice and he wasn’t about to push it. He balled his hands into fists instead. “You’re not in a relationship. You can do whatever you want.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, nodding his head. His eyes involuntarily zeroed in on Alex’s lips. 

Alex laughed, “You are so out of it.”

He got kissed until he couldn’t breathe.

-

“Is that a wig?”

Michael forced another laugh as Maria’s granny reached up to pull on his hair. She was nice and she was kind, but she had no filter. Turns out she was Maria’s great grandmother and she was pushing 80 and she had told Michael there was no point in giving a shit about not saying what you mean once you got to her age. He admired her for it, even if it was directed at him most of the time.

“No, ma’am,” he said. She nodded like she didn’t believe him.

“Alright, I’m gonna go check on the pie. Michael, come with me,” Maria said, tugging him along before he could agree. Instead of heading into the kitchen, she pulled him into a hallway and then a tiny laundry room.

“Are we hiding?”

“Yes,” she said like it should’ve been obvious, “My mom used to sneak away with her boyfriends, my cousins sneak away with theirs. If we don’t, they’ll know something’s up, so we have to pretend we’re making out in the laundry room.” 

“That’s a really weird Christmas tradition,” Michael chuckled, but didn’t argue. He looked around the dark little laundry room. There wasn’t much to see. “So, how long do we have to pretend?”

“Ten minutes. Pretend we intended to be gone five and then lost track of time,” she explained. Micahel snorted and shook his head.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Alex stood there looking none too amused. Actually, the entire Christmas party he’d been acting like someone had personally ruined his day. Michael wanted to go and ask him what was wrong, but that would include making it seem like he was more into Maria’s friend than Maria. Which, may be true, but he couldn’t _say_ that.

“What are we whispering about?” he asked, a bit more venom in his voice than normal. Michael gave him the sweetest smile he could manage.

“We’re in the make out closet, pretending to make out,” Michael answered. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“Not actually making out?” Alex clarified.

“No,” Maria laughed, “Why? You want in?”

“To the no-kissing kissing party? Pass,” Alex said, looking between them once more before closing the door again. Michael bit his bottom lip and considered going after him. Maria, however, was beaming.

“Somebody’s jealous,” Maria sang. Michael just stared at her until she shoved his chest. “Alex, genius! He’s totally jealous you’re not making out with him!”

“I’m not making out with anyone,” Michael said. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about him and Alex. That was for them. That was the whole “benefit” part of friends with benefits.

“Mhm,” Maria hummed.

She led him out by the hand and continued to parade him to her family.

-

“You and Maria look good together.”

Michael snorted, handing a wet plate for Alex to dry. They had somehow gotten stuck on dish duty. Michael didn’t mind.

“You thinkin’ about actually going out with her?” Alex asked not-so-subtly. Michael snorted and bumped his hip against Alex’s. “I’m serious. You guys look good together.”

“Alex, I don’t want to go out with her,” he laughed, flicking water onto him. Alex slapped his chest in response, glaring at him for even daring to put his festive makeup in danger. “Seriously. I don’t have time for a relationship, hence...” Michael gestured between the two of them. 

“Yeah, well, that could change,” Alex shrugged.

Michael held his breath for a moment and quickly sped through the last few dishes. Alex dried them just as fast as he watched him in confusion. Once they were done, Michael grabbed his stupid little wallet chain and dragged him back into the laundry room. He shut them inside in the dark and pressed him into the dryer, giving him an open-mouthed kiss.

“I like this. I like what we have. No strings, no dating, just... this,” Michael whispered. Alex breathed sow, his hands sliding up Michael’s chest.

“So no dating my friends?”

“No dating your friends. I won’t even fake date them from now on.”

Alex grabbed the collar of his shirt. He tugged him in, his lips hovering so, so close as he stared. Michael’s hands stayed just a couple centimeters away from Alex’s hips. Alex smirked.

“You can touch. Merry Christmas.”

Michael lifted him onto the dryer.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
